Akatsuki Kids
by SapphireButterfly661
Summary: What happens when each akatsuki brings their abandoned children to live with them :
1. Favorite InvestmentKakuzu

"400 yen."

"That's not fair!"

"You agreed. 400 yen."

"I'm telling my mommy!" The young boy cried out as he took off running. "Fine. That's interest for me." Came the quiet reply of a small girl. She was tiny for her age, with eerie green eyes and dark brown hair that was braided in two pigtails tied with white ribbon. She was pretty quiet as she sat in the sandbox in the Takigakure public playground. "June! Get your ass over here!" A pudgy woman with red hair shouted for the girl in the sandbox. The girl, June, stood up and silently walked over to the pudgy woman who grabbed her arm roughly and started to drag her off, back to _Little Miracles Orphanage_. "More like Little Disasters." The woman grumbled as she drug the small girl back to the orphanage and left her.

The girl watched the woman leave before going through the woman's wallet that she took. "…..stupid credit cards." The girl mumbled as she took the cash out and put it into her pocket and then tossed the credit cards and wallet into the bushes before walking into the orphanage and sitting on her bed. "Oh! June." Miss Tsuki said as she noticed June was sitting on her bed again. "Oh June, I'm sure someone will come for you soon." Miss Tsuki said as she hugged June to her, June just sat on her bed and watched as Miss Tsuki walked out of the room. June went under the bed and lifting up a loose board she took out a small brownish bag. She opened its tie, pulling the money out of her pocket and placing it into the bag. Sighing she put the board back and crawled in the bed, hiding her money under her pillow again. "I don't need someone to come for me." She whispered as she laid down under the covers gently falling asleep.

"June. June. Wake up, someone's here for you." Miss Tsuki called quietly as she carefully shook June to wake her up. June sighed as she stood from the bed, secretly placing her money in her pocket again. "I'll be back in a day, you know that." June whispered as she walked to the front room where she was to meet her…17th set of adoptive parents. She walked in the room and saw a man, with a black cloak that had red clouds on it, standing there counting money as he waited. June's eyes instantly latched on the money as she walked closer to him. "June." Her eyes shifted up to the man before her, her eyes got a little larger when they locked onto the same eerie green eyes that she had. "Come on." The man said as he grabbed her hand, surprisingly gentle, and walked her out of the orphanage. June made a small squeal when her new father picked her up and took off running, FAST!

"I'm gonna be sick…" June groaned as she leaned over the man's arms. The man stopped and sat June down in his lap as she knelt over and threw up, the man continued to rub Junes back soothingly as she threw up. "It's ok." He murmured to her as he rubbed her back in small circles. June collapsed against the man's legs as her heaving stopped; the man rubbed her back still as she started to feel better. Then there was a small chuckle and she slowly turned her head to look up at the man "I should've remembered you're not use to this. Even as a baby you didn't like it." June cocked her head confused and stared at the man oddly before she was picked up again and the man started to run again but this time slower for her and she laid her head against his chest and surprisingly wasn't scared by the multiple heartbeats she heard, she was actually soothed by it.

The man stopped and she heard a noise that sounded like a rock moving then he was walking again. Then it got dark, and she just watches the dark flow around her then they walked by a room and she heard someone yelling something like 'TO LORD JASHIN!' which just made her blink at the door before they went into the room next to it. "What was that?" June asked quietly as the man sat her down on a small child sized bed. "That was Hidan. He works with me." June nodded and looked around the room before staring at some of the items….pictures….of her as she grew up….and one…as a small baby…wrapped in a blanket as the man standing next to her held her in his arms. She looked up at the man and was so confused "why do you have pictures of me?" She asked and the man just smiled under the white cloth around his face and sat next to her. "I had to put you in that orphanage until I could bring you here June." June stared at the man with her big green eyes her mind registering one word. "P…Papa?" The man nodded softly and June hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, June pulled away and smiled before turning around and quickly glancing at the money she pocketed from him. The man smiled as well as he looked at the small bundle he got from the pocket of her dress, then both went for their money and then turned glaring at each other then pointed. "GIVE IT BACK!" It was a very Father-Daughter moment for the two but they wouldn't realize until after they got their money back.


	2. My Daddy's a PuppetSasori

A small red headed girl with chocolate brown eyes walked home from the Suna playground, holding onto her small rag doll she had since she was found. Yes, found. She was found about 4 years ago on Elder Chiyos' doorstep. She hummed quietly to herself as she held tightly onto her doll, Ami-Chan, it was her only friend.

She made it home safely, but Chiyo wasn't home, she found dinner was set out for her though, _'Chiyo-baa must've came home earlier' _she thought sitting Ami-Chan down in a chair and then sat down in another. She ate happily kicking her feet back and forth as she talked to Ami-Chan.

"I don't think Chiyo-baa made this cuz it taste good! Maybe it was Chiyo-baa's nii-chan!" She said smiling "He should cook more, right Ami-Chan!" She cheered putting her dishes in the sink, after standing up on her tip-toes. Then picking up her doll she went upstairs to her room, it wasn't much with its dull brown walls and small bed with a light pink and green blanket.

Hanging on the wall was a small puppet of a little girl. Chiyo-baa had been teaching her how to use chakra strings since the puppet arrived on her bed one day out of nowhere; Chiyo-baa didn't seem very happy at first when she saw the puppet but after seeing how Yuuka reacted so happily to it she couldn't refuse and take that happiness away.

She skipped over to her dresser and got out her pajamas "Gotsta get a bath Ami-Chan!" she cheered some as she skipped about, then she got really tired and yawned, her eyes feeling heavy and her body like lead. "Ami-Chan...I feel so...sleepy..." She yawned, then as if on its own accord her body moved towards the bed and she got under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

The light blue chakra strings disconnected from her body as figure stepped out of her closet and walked over to her bed, smiling they brushed back her bangs and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Such a good girl" They murmured to her as they wrapped her up in the blanket with her doll. After sealing the puppet back into its scroll, they went to the window and jumped out, and took off into the twilight.

The figure walked through the dark maze-like halls holding onto the sleeping child. Entering a small room with puppet parts scattered around the floor and on the work bench. They walked quietly over to the small bed, pulling the blanket back on their bed they sat the child down and added the extra blanket to keep her warm in the chilly confines of the compound. They smiled down at the sleeping girl, but their smile was soon lost with a loud **BOOM! **erupting throughout the base. "Stupid Brat" the figure growled as they stood up and walked to the source of the sound.

Sitting on a rock playing with his clay bugs, a young blond man sat as he watched a clay bird fly around before it exploded. He waved towards an annoyed red head that had a bored but angered look as he walked towards the blond artist. "Hello? Danna? un" The blond questioned as the red head reached the blond and held a kunai annoyed to the blonds neck, "Brat. You knew I was bringing her today. I told you no explosions until she's awake." The red head growled to his partner. "Oh! I forgot un!" The blond laughed some nervously, scratching his head some. The red head sighed with a glare, dropping his kunai and turning to go back to his room "Sasori-no-Danna where are you going, un?" The blond asked his Danna as he jumped down from his rock to catch up. Sasori looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye before looking foreword again. "She should be waking up soon. Deidara. DON'T blow anything up in front of her." Sasori scolded as they walked down the hallway to his room.

Inside the small red headed girl was starting to stir from her sleep, she snuggled into the soft, comfy bed around her and enjoyed the smell coming from the bed, it seemed so familiar, but the child couldn't remember from where. She yawned, snuggling back into the pillows as the door opened and another red head and a blond walked in. The child made a small noise in her throat, almost a growl, as a hand was placed on her shoulder and started to shake her gently. "Yuuka. Yuuka." She made a small sound at the sound of the speakers voice, it seemed so familiar to her but at the same time not. Then another voice started to speak, "Wow! Danna she really does look like you, un! I mean the picture was from when she was a baby un-" the voice suddenly stopped as Yuuka opened her chocolate eyes and sat up before wiping the sleep from them. She looked around sleepily at first, noticing a blond man and a red headed man, she made a small noise in her throat before looking around on the bed. She got a little worried before she finally spotted what she was looking for, "Ami-Chan" she murmured before hugging the doll happily.

The blond man she noticed before looked at her cheerily then smiled to the red head, "She's cute, Danna, hmm" The read head gave an almost invisible smile before showing the blond man the door, once they were left alone the strange red head sat next to her, cross-legged on the bed. Yuuka looked up at the man quietly and slightly unsure of what to do.

"Yuuka" The man murmured to her soothingly as he reached out and stroked her hair gently, letting the blood red locks fall through his fingers. Yuuka looked up at the man some more, he gave her a smile that was loving and warm. "Do you know who I am?" He asked her, shaking her head she kept watching him while he stroked her hair. He gave a small sigh, figuring as much that he was kept an extra secret from her. "My little Yuuka...do you remember my voice? The voice that would whisper to you at nights when you woke up crying for daddy? The warm embrace you felt afterwards? Do you remember those?" Yuuka looked at the man again, this time taking in his features; he had the same crimson colored hair as she did and the same chocolate brown eyes. The only word she could think of was...

"Daddy?" The man smiled at her again nodding as he pulled her into a warm embrace, she cried out with a happy squeal and flung her small arms around his neck. "Daddy! Daddy! I missed you Daddy!" She said into his shoulder, Sasori smiled, rubbing his daughters back soothingly as she squealed slightly in joy. "I missed you too, My Yuuka."He whispered as he held her like a baby, she was small enough to. She snuggled into her fathers arms as he held her then blinked up at him. "Daddy...did you bring my puppet?" She asked hopeful, Sasori chuckled nodding as he summoned the small puppet from its scroll. Yuuka wiggled from his grasp and concentrated forming light chakra strings and with effort made her puppet wave at him. "I see that Chiyo-baa has taught you" Yuuka smiled and nodded" But that's all I can do with her...I only am allowed to practice with Ami-Chan." She said releasing the puppet; Sasori stood and ruffled her hair as he kissed her forehead. "Daddy will teach you, my little puppet." He smiled as he sat at his desk drawing up plans for Yuukas puppets. Yuuka smiled happily and hugged her Daddy's waist mumbling against him. "I love you Daddy" Sasori felt his hear beating as he pulled her close to him. "I love you too Yuuka."


	3. Jasmine's a Good GirlMadaraTobi

"NANA, IS JASMINE A GOOD GIRL?" a small girl only about 4 years old asked an elderly woman eagerly. The old woman smiled at the little girl in her care and nodded, "Yes Jasmine, you are a very good girl. Your Papa should be here soon, lets get you ready." The woman said as she guided the small child around to her room to pack her things, Jasmine giggled and laughed running to her room while dragging her teddy bear along with her. Her Papa told her that she was coming to live with him and she was so excited, she loved her Papa, he always told her that she was a good girl. Papa had told her many things that she didn't understand but Papa said it's what good girls do so she nodded, Papa told her that if Papa is mad it's never at her.

Jasmine snuggled her teddy bear Mr. Huggles tightly to her as she found her sippy cup and ran out to the porch to wait for her Papa like she always did. Jasmine waited and waited until she saw the orange swirly mask of her Papa, she squealed and after carefully getting down the steps she ran over to her Papa and held out her arms to him. He chuckled and picked her up, swinging her up into the air making her squeal in joy before he pulled his mask to the side and smiled at her, "And a welcome kiss for Papa?" he asked earning him a kiss on the cheek from his hyper little daughter.

"Jasmine goes with Papa?" Jasmines bright gray eyes shined slightly as she looked at her Papa as she held Mr. Huggles. With a nod her Papa smiled as he pulled his mask back on and walked inside the small house, the elderly woman bowed in greeting holding Jasmines bag in her hands. "Akatsuki spares your life for now. Here." Her Papa said darkly to the old woman as he handed her a small bag, the woman nodded and handed over Jasmines things before walking them to the door, Jasmine snuggled into her Papas shoulder as he carried her out of the house. Jasmine perked her head up and smiled widely at the old lady, "BYE-BYE NANA-SAN!" she shouted before resting her head on her Papas shoulder.

"Jasmine? Papa needs to cover your ears for a minute ok?" Her Papa told her, Jasmine nodded and allowed her Papa to cover her ears. Not long after an explosion was heard in the direction of the small house, Madara smiled maliciously before he released his daughter's ears. She smiled up at him and he smiled, "Your such a good girl Jasmine" he told her, this caused an even bigger smile to stretch across her face and she hugged him tightly. "Papa is too!" she cheered, Madara chuckled at his daughter "But I thought Papa was a boy?" He teased lightly then laughed seeing his daughters face, "Not-uh! Boys have coodies! Papa is Papa." Jasmine stated confidently, Madara laughed a hearty laugh before he transported them to the Akatsuki Base.

Once at the Base, Madara sat Jasmine down in the living room area of the base and smirked watching his hyper-active young daughter run around eagerly looking at her new home. "PAPA! IS JASMINE A GOOD GIRL?" she yelled loudly from somewhere near Deidaras room which made Madara smirk when there was a yell of "NOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" from Deidaras room. Picking Jasmine up off the ground he carried her off to his room and placed her down again, she waddled around eagerly looking at all the new things, still holding Mr. Huggles with her, before she started to yawn. "Papa, I thirsty." She asked tugging on his cloak, sliding his mask to the side Madara allowed a smile to cross his features before he reached in her bag and found her sippy cup full of juice and handing it to her. "Tank you Papa" she said as she sat down drinking her juice before falling asleep on the plush carpet. Chuckling Madara lifted his small daughter up and changed her into a nightgown and laid her in bed, placing Mr. Huggles with her, she snuggled into the blankets that smelled like her Papa drifting into her nap. "Papa..." she murmured in her sleep making Madara smile as he placed her things away quietly.


	4. You Little Bastard Hidan

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" shouted an annoyed Hidan as he started climbing up the side of a house chasing after a small silver haired boy. The boy shook his head before sticking his tongue out and taking off across the rooftops again full speed, "Not in your life, _DAD_" the boy taunted as he took off, Hidan grew more annoyed at this stupid little chase. "Stupid little brat, I come all the way here, kill his mother and this is what I'm stuck with...Jashin-sama help me or I'm gonna kill this brat." Hidan grumbled as he ran across the rooftops after his little bastard of a son.

_~Earlier~_

_Kai sat on a high tree branch in the only tree that was in his yard, bored out of his mind waiting. "Stupid" he murmured swinging his leg, his mother had told him that his '_father'_ was coming today after being gone on a _'mission_' for 9 years. Kai groaned and tried his best to get out of having to deal with this but his mother _**_insisted_**_, in other words, threatened to ground him for months if he didn't act enthusiastic about it. Sighing, Kai waited for this stupid arrival of his father, "more like sperm donor" he mumbled as he threw another rock at nothing in particular. _

_Sitting there Kai started to doze off in the warm sunlight before he heard his mother shriek out at him to get inside. Grumbling, Kai regretfully got down from his tree and went inside, seeing his mother in one of her sluttiest outfits, flaunting her breasts eagerly. "Geeze woman, why not just get on your knees and suck him off already..." Kai mumbled as he turned to look at the man that was supposedly his father. The man had silver-white hair and lavender eyes, he wore a cloak and a necklace. Kai just shrugged, maybe this man could be his father, Kai looked like an almost mini version of this man, except his hair was more of a silver then white and his right eye was blue while the left one was a lavender color. _

_"Kai! Darling this is your father!" His mother said as she rubbed against the man, who in Kais eyes, looked repulsed by the woman that was his mother. "Whatever." Kai murmured turning around and started walking back out to his tree; "HEY RUNT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" the mans voice rang out at him followed by a shriek from his mother, Kai turned and glared his miss-matched eyes at the man, before he looked down and noticed his mothers body was bloody and limp on the ground. Kai looked up at the man again and shook his head no before running outside and running up to the roof before taking off. "No way does this guy think I'm going with him." Kai laughed as he ran away from the man who shouted at his back. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_

Hidan growled as he reached out to grab his son only to have him duck and run in another direction. Hidan was pissed as he started chasing his son some more, now threatening to cut off his legs when he got a hold of him. Finally after hours of the pointless chase, Hidan realized that they were back at their original start and the kid was nowhere to be seen. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He shouted as he punched the tree in the yard, then he faintly heard a noise from up in the branches and jumped up, finding his son, sleeping on the branch! Hidan was fire hot, how could this kid sleep at a time like this! Taking a few deep breaths Hidan calmed himself down enough to look at his kid, a small swell of pride rose in his chest knowing that he had a son and not a daughter. Finally tired of spending time in this stupid village's red light district he scooped up his kid and took off back to the Akatsuki base.

Kai woke up in the arms of his father and groaned, "Stupid Bastard.." he murmured into his dads chest before he ended up falling back asleep, for some reason feeling safe and happy that his dad was there, even though he won't admit that out loud. Hidan chuckled slightly before laying his son down on his bed and covering him up, "That's my little bastard, hmmmm I wonder if he would worship Jashin-sama as well" Hidan thought as he watched his son sleep.


	5. Three Comma's of the Sharingan Master

"AH! NII-CHAN!" a small girl shouted in pain while she tried to hold onto her hair as four boys and girls pulled her hair and kicked at her small body/ Her long raven hair was disheveled and her small legs were skun up from falling earlier when she tried to lose her attackers.

Swiftly after hearing the call of their distressed sibling flashes of red and black cut through the crowd and flanked the crying girl. "Keiko. Who started it." Asked the boy to her right; he was wearing black shorts with a crimson muscle shirt and his black jacket was tied around his waist as he stood before the crowd, his shoulder length raven hair tied back into a small pony tail. The girl sniffled and shakily pointed to a boy with dark blue hair standing in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest.

Nodding to his sister the raven haired boy looked over at his other twin who stood silently on his sisters left, his red hoodie drawn up over his eyes was slowly removed revealing dull onyx eyes which flickered red briefly as he looked over at his brother. Nodding silently in understanding, the brother to the right stepped back, "Hai Kiyoshi." The silent one, known as Kiyoshi, stepped closer to the blue haired boy, his dull eyes turned to the boys own gray ones. "...You will leave my sister alone from now on. Understand." Kiyoshi's voice held nothing at all, no emotion, nothing. The boy in front of him sneered angrily "We all know who your father is! You three will be just like him! My father knows it!" The boy shouted in rage, the two other ravens stood as Kiyoshi turned to them, "Come on Keiko. Let's get you cleaned up." The other raven said to his sister who nodded softly, "Hai, Kisho-nii." She murmured before climbing onto her brothers back and then both taking off to the top of a building.

Kiyoshi turned back to the boy again, his eyes a bloody red, the boy gulped nervously as Kiyoshi lifted up his sheathed katana and slammed its hilt against the boys neck knocking him out. "That's your only warning...you mess with my family. I'll kill you." And with that said Kiyoshi pulled his hood over his eyes, joining his sister and brother on the roof. Kisho nodded to his brother briefly as they all took off running home, which was just an abandoned warehouse.

Climbing in through the broken window, replacing the board that served as a door to them, the siblings made their way to their "living room" which had all their things scattered around it and a sheet hung up separating for the changing room for their sister. Kisho gently placed Keiko on a small pile of pillows and looked at her legs, her knees were bleeding and dirty after getting some things they had Kisho sat in front of his sister and twin, cleaning her wounds gently and with care. Kiyoshi sat beside his sister and held her hand gently as she whimpered from the pain. Being the smallest of them she was the baby, both her brothers looked out for her and treated her special being careful of her medical condition...

Once the wounds were clean Kisho bandaged them up nicely and smiled at her reassuringly, "See Keiko? All better!" He said smiling, she smiled back at him and hugged him around his neck tightly "Thank you Nii-chan!" She shouted in joy, Kiyoshi smiled softly but then heard something moving around, grabbing his katana hilt he stood in front of his brother and sister, his eyes turning blood red again. Kisho stood as well noticing his brothers posture and got on the other side of their sister guarding her, "How many now?" he asked as he stood in a defensive crouch. "..One.." came an unfamiliar voice as a man stepped out of the shadows.

The boys got into a more defensive position seeing their intruder was an adult male. "What do you want." Kisho growled out towards the mystery man, who just walked casually closer and closer to them, his eyes a blood red making all three of the twins look up at him in shock and confusion. "Y-your eyes..." Keiko started to say but trialed off her eyes turning a blood red as well showing this strange man her eyes. The man smirked softly looking at all three of them _'...my offspring...my children...' _the man murmured softly in his head as he stood in front of them all. "What do you want!" Kisho shouted annoyed at the silent man having received no answer.

"...my children..." he murmured softly as he stepped closer, the boys were on alert and Kisho scooted closer to his sister motioning for her to get on is back again, seeing this she hopped on quickly and then they all ran, with the strange man on their heels.

"Nii-chan!" Keiko shouted as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled off of Kisho's back and now cradled into the strangers arms.

"Keiko!" both of her brothers shouted as they skidded to a stop facing the man holding onto their sister. Keiko squirmed in the mans' arms and started to cry, "let go of me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, both boys' eyes widened in shock and alertness. "Keiko calm down! Just relax! It'll happen again if you don't calm down!" Kisho cooed cautiously stepping closer, "Sir, you need to give her back, she's sick...please" he begged quietly trying to also calm his sister. "Kiyoshi?" Kisho looked at his brother who nodded and disappeared getting a blanket and pillows for his sister.

The strange man watched silently and then the girl started to convulse in his arms, seeing no time left Kisho grabbed his sister and placed her on the blankets and pillows, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a bottle of pills, then quickly with practiced skill he placed a pill in her mouth and massaged her throat making her swallow it, then both the brothers sat next to her, holding her down and holding her hands. "Shhhhh that's it shhhh" Kisho whispered gently as Keiko started to just twitch slightly every now and then before she was still. "Good girl, you did good sis" Kiyoshi murmured gently brushing back her hair; she looked up sleepily and smiled softly before her eyes closed from exhaustion.

"Seizures?" The man murmured softly as he watched the scene unfold before him. The boys looked at the man and nodded slowly, the man silently walked over and sat down next to the boys and the girl; quietly, he raised his hand up and gently stroked the girl's cheek in a loving gesture only to have the blade of a katana pressed against his throat.

"...don't touch her." Kiyoshi murmured menacingly as he watched the man out of the corner of his eyes, but his sister moved in her sleep drawing his attention enough for the man to knock him out swiftly. Kisho looked over quickly but it was too late and he was also knocked out as well.

"Good children." Itachi murmured softly as he picked up the children and flitted out of sight.

**~~~~FF~~~~**

Itachi gently placed the children down onto the beds that were placed in a small room connected to his; as he sat the girl down on the bed she started to stir and he gently brushed her hair to the side. "...nnn...mama..." she murmured as she felt warm hands lovingly touch her face and start to stroke her hair gently, she opened her coal black eyes to see the man from earlier smiling down at her softly, she got scared and was about to scream for her nii-chans, but the man cut her off, "Shhhh, it's ok little one, I'm not here to hurt you, your safe now...here, I have something for you." He whispered quietly as he pulled out a small photo of a woman, she had long silver hair and deep blue eyes; she was smiling as she held the bump on her pregnant stomach. Keiko looked up at the man oddly, wondering why he had a picture of her Mama. "Why do you have a picture of my Mama?" Her small voice whispered as she touched the picture with tears in here eyes, the man wiped her tears away tilting her head up to look at him. "Shhhh, I knew you Mama for a long time. I'll tell you how when your brothers wake up, ok?" Nodding, Keiko held the picture the man gave her and curled up holding it tightly and then...

"groooooooooowl..." Keikos cheeks tinged pink as she tried to cover her stomach, the man chuckled slightly holding his hand out to her. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen." Keiko took his hand and shyly followed him as he led her out of the rooms and into the hallway down to the kitchen. He picked her up and sat her down on a stool before making her some ramen.

They had both started to eat the ramen the man made for her when she heard a shout, "KEIKO!" She looked up at the sound of shouting of some men and her brothers; she jumped down from the stool and ran quickly towards her brothers. "Nii-chan! I'm over here!" She shouted as Itachi followed her, turning the corner to see the oldest holding his katana in a defensive position against Kisame. Kioshi came over to his sister pulling her to him protectively, before he turned to glare at Itachi. "Where are we? Why was Keiko alone with you? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED HER!" Kisame held his Samehada in defense while holding onto a lump against his chest, his child, "Itachi your brats are already trying to kill me. heh just like their father." Kisame murmured quiety making Kiyoshi step back and put his katana away. "What are you talking about." He demanded as he walked to his sister and brother, Kisame turned to Itachi "You didn't tell them?" With the shake of Itachi's head Kisame chuckled then turned his head to the lump he was holding and spoke gently before turning to leave.

"What did he mean by that." Kiyoshi demanded turning to the man before them, Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his noses lightly before turning to look at his kids. "It meant what it sounded like. I am your Father." Three pairs of eyes widened slightly at those words and then Keiko pulled out the picture again, then looked at the man again. "Is that how you knew Mama?" She asked him softly, he nodded slowly and then leaned against the wall.

There was silence for a few minutes as the triplets took in the information they had just heard. Itachi stayed silent the whole time until he heard a shuffle and saw his little girl standing in front of him with her arms held out and tears gathered in her small eyes. "...Papa..." She whispered as she latched herself onto his waist tightly, Itachi smiled softly and hugged the small girl back; the two boys slowly made their way over each hiding the tears in their eyes by looking down as they also latched onto their papa. Itachi held his children close to him as he sighed slightly in content. His thoughts where content and loving as he thought about his wife before she died, _'Katerina, I'm here for them now, I love our children...'__  
_


	6. Little Sharkling

**Little Sharkling**

Small pale blue hands kneaded the grass along the edge of the river she sat along. She smiled happily before standing up and running along the river. Small fish swam in the running water beside her as she giggled holding her arms out. Blonde hair was carried by the wind as the small child gave a cry of joy and jumped off a small hill diving into the water happily. She loved the water so much; she always felt so at relaxed and happy when she was in the water. Her giggles rang in the air as she splashed and giggled around swimming with the fishies unknown she was being watched. The green eyed mist ninja eyed the girl quietly with disgust; removing a shuriken from his holster. "Traitor spawn-" was all that the ninja uttered before his eyes glazed over, a kunai imbedded in his back digging straight through his heart. Black eyes stared past the body at the little girl swimming in the river, removing his kunai from the ninjas' body and sheathing it back in his pouch.

Kasumi giggled and splashed water into the air happily, before hearing a loud thump of something landing behind a bush. Big dark blue eyes looked over curiously at the bush where she heard the thump before she swam over towards said bush. Just as she was about to take a peek at what was behind the bush, a hand rested itself on her shoulder startling her. Blue eyes met black as Kasumi turned her head looking at the tall man in front of her, "Hello" She smiled softly before stepping back to get a good look at the man in front of her, he was very tall and had the same blue colored skin that she had. He smiled and showed razor sharp teeth, causing Kasumi to smile brightly back at him showing her own baby sharp teeth, with a few missing here and there. "You have teeth like me!" She giggled happily as she skipped around him some curiously. Kisame smiled down at the little girl and chuckled, "I do, and you're so full of energy" He commented. She nodded looking at his Samehada as she continued to babble, "Mama told me that a lot too, she called me her little mermaid!" She giggled, Kisame watching the child, "where is your mother?" He asked moving his Samehada out of the way so she wouldn't be injured; Kasumi looked up at the sky and smiled brightly pointing upwards, "Mama lives in heaven with Papa I never met Papa".

Kisame smiled softly at the little girl, admiring her features; her blonde hair was long almost to her waist, contrasting with her pale blue skin and dark blue eyes, two little gill- like slits adorned her cheeks as she smiled brightly at the sky. "Come come!" She giggled as she tugged onto his black and red cloak taking him towards the river, "Swim with me!" She giggled happily before diving into the river once again and swimming around happily. Kisame chuckled before removing his cloak and weapons before diving into the water with her. Kasumi giggled and splashed him in the face before diving back into the water; Kisame chuckled before diving under after her and tickling her under water causing her to squirm and hold back her giggles before they both swam to the surface where she erupted in fits of giggles causing Kisame to hold her up.

A tree branch snapped causing Kisame to turn sharply to miss a kunai that was aimed at his head. Kasumi screamed from the sudden attacks that were being thrown at them, clinging to the man she just met. Kisame held onto the little sharkling tightly before performing a jutsu and diving them down into the water again. Kasumi held on tightly holding her breath as long as she could but couldn't take it too long and forced herself away from Kisames' hold and swimming fast to the surface. Taking in big gulps of air as she broke the surface, but as she looked around she was shocked and scared, around her were about 20 ninjas from the Mist village, their weapons at the ready to attack her. "Demon Spawn!", "Bastard child of a traitor!", "Disgusting Freak!" So many names were shouted at her as they all came into attack, her blue eyes dilated in fear and confusion. "Freak…? Demon..?" The words registered in her mind and clicked something inside her mind. Hand seals started to form underwater from Kisame but they were unnecessary as Kasumi's eyes dilated till there was no blue, just pure black and her hands started moving at a fast speed for a young child before she shouted the name of her jutsu and everyone was pushed back by a wave of water that formed, the small fish she had swam with earlier had grown into adult sharks and were devouring the ninja who dare threaten their master.

Kisame swam up behind Kasumi placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her close, jumping out of the water as he did so and shielded her eyes from the bloody massacre she had created. "Shhhhhh" Kisame cooed as he picked her up holding her against him as he retrieved his weapons and started to run off. "I'm not a freak…" She whimpered into his chest as she held on tightly. Kisame continued to run; changing his grip when he felt her falling asleep in his arms until he reached back to the Akatsuki base.

Sighing softly to himself he wrapped his cloak around Kasumi and started walking to his room, "KEIKO!" Kisame turned his head and saw two dark haired preteens running down the hallway one catching sight of him armed with a Katana, Kisame held pulled his Samehada into a defensive position holding Kasumi protectively to his chest. A smaller young girl ran towards the two boys and the one started to chastise her and look over her for any kinds of injuries. Itachi walked next to him looking at the three children in front of him, causing Kisame to chuckle some "Itachi your brats are already trying to kill me. Heh just like their father", that caused the one to look at him sharply "What are you talking about." Kisame just stared at Itachi for little "You didn't tell them?" Itachi shook his head no causing Kisame to chuckle, there was a small rustle under his cloak as Kasumi started to wake up from all the commotion around her, "shhh go back to sleep we're almost there" Kisame whispered quietly before proceeding towards his room.

Kasumi woke up in a small purple bed with the man she was swimming with earlier sitting at a desk sharpening some kunai. "I see your awake" Kisame smiled to the girl making her smile back, she couldn't help smile when he did, his teeth were the same as hers so she knew he wouldn't make fun or be scared of them. "Where am I?" She asked curiously as she walked over to him, Kisame put down the wet stone and his kunai and turning towards her more. "Have a seat lil mermaid" Kasumi sat down on his thigh as he pulled out a small worn out looking book, opening it she saw a picture of her mother and pointed "That's Mama" Kisame nodded and continued to flip the pages, showing little Kasumi growing up and even one when she lost her first tooth. "You see, Your Papa never really died, I just needed to go away to keep you and your Mama safe." Kisame said placing a hand on Kasumis' head, "Your Mama was kind enough to make this for me as you grew up, but now, I'm here to take care of you my little mermaid" He told her gently as Kasumi shook slightly in her Papas grasp, so much ran through her brain before she turned around tackling Kisame off guard and onto the floor. "Papa!" She cried into his chest as she let out her joy and sorrow.

Kisame rubbed her back gently and stroked her hair, "Shhhh, it's ok" Kasumi cried until her tears were all dried up. "….Papa?" He heard her croak quietly, "Yes Kasumi?" She sniffled a little before sitting up some, "Can we go swimming Papa?" She asked causing Kisame to let out a bellow of laughter, "Of course, my little mermaid" He chuckled at her before sitting her on the ground and holding his hand out to her, his big blue hand enveloping her smaller one as the shark-like duo made their way towards the pond outside the base to start their father-daughter bonding.


End file.
